


Game Over: Poly Gems

by halokit1231



Series: Game Over AU [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Demiromantic-Garnet, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4678505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halokit1231/pseuds/halokit1231
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Other then raising a dead friends son Pearl, Amethyst and Garnet try to live through their college days as normally as possible.-HIATUS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Be Honest: Pearlnet

“Garnet, be honest with me. How do you feel about Pearl?” Pearl’s hand stopped over the doorknob when she heard Amethyst’s voice carry out from inside. She looked over to the window and saw it was open.

“I care for her.” Garnet responded, Pearl stepped away from the door and towards the window trying to get closer to hear their conversation. She knew it was an invasion of the two’s privacy to be listening in on their conversation but this was too good a chance to pass up. Everyone and their dog knew Pearl was crushing on Garnet but it was near impossible to tell how Garnet felt about Pearl. So this was the perfect chance to find out how she felt and like hell she’d pass this chance up!

“Duh, we all care for her, Garnet.” Amethyst replied “But what I want to know is do you have a thing for Pearl and don’t play dumb I know you know what I mean.”

“Why does it matter?” was Garnet’s quick reply and Pearl wanted to scream. The question was easy enough! All she had to do was say yes I have a thing for Pearl or no I don’t have a thing for Pearl. That was it, Amethyst sounded just as annoyed about this response as Pearl felt in her response.

“Because I’m sick and tired of this do they, don’t they bull… bs that you and Pearl have going on! Just freaking tell me!” It was obvious that Amethyst was trying not to cuss, they had a strict no cussing rule even if Steven wasn’t around to hear it. Pearl looked inside and saw the two were sitting at the counter with their backs to the window. Garnet kept quiet for what felt like an eternity and Pearl could feel herself holding her breath waiting for Garnet to answer the question.

“Amethyst, this is hard to explain. Yes, I do like Pearl. But it is very confusing.” Pearl felt like her heart was going to jump out of her chest at this response and wanted to stand and cheer. She didn’t of course, she didn’t want to be caught ease dropping after all.

“We all know that I am not one for romantic attractions and before Pearl I admit I have never really felt a romantic attraction before. So having these feelings for Pearl is very new to me and I would be lying if I said I wasn’t a good bit confused.” Garnet went on to explain, Pearl finally sat down leaning her head against the wall to listen to her friends. It was true, Garnet had never dated anyone before and never even showed a romantic attraction to others.

“So you don’t want to tell her because you don’t fully understand your feelings either.” Amethyst replied

“Yes. That is exactly my point. I would like to figure my own feelings out before I confess to her. Because it is rather obvious she has her feelings for me figured out and I don’t want to hurt her by thinking I return her feelings only for it to turn out I do not return her feelings.” Pearl sighed and pulled her knees up to her face. So it was possible that Garnet didn’t return her feelings? This was confusing even for her, she couldn’t rightly imagine how Garnet was feeling.

“Alright. I can respect that. I guess, just remember I’m willing to listen if you want to talk and I promise I won’t tell Pearl.” Pearl actually felt herself smile, even though she knew that Amethyst would be keeping a secret from her it was reassuring that she was willing to be so helpful about this.

“Thank you, Amethyst. Thank you very much.” Garnet replied, Pearl stood up waited a few minutes and then walked into the house feeling a little better even if she was more confused then before.


	2. Chapter 2

There’s a party tonight and Amethyst wants to go. It’s at Cat and Topaz’s house a couple of girls Amethyst has classes with. She knows she’s invited to go, she knows Cat wants to see her there but she can’t go. Because if she went that would mean Garnet or Pearl would have to stay home to watch Steven and that would ruin what she’s been building up to this past month. Amethyst has known for years that Garnet and Pearl have feelings for one another. It’s painfully obvious and she’s getting tired of them dancing around their feelings.

She’s tired of sitting on the sidelines watching them, she’s tired of wanting them. Yes she admits it now, ok? She likes Pearl AND Garnet. She’s liked them as more then friends for years and years and years. She thought she could move past her stupid crush on them, she thought she could play it cool and everything would be cool. But she was wrong. She couldn’t move past her crushes on them not when she had a chance with one of them. So she had to end her chances with them because there was no way either of them could like her the way she liked them.

She had to get Garnet and Pearl together which was a lot easier said than done. She’d already gotten Garnet to admit she liked Pearl and she didn’t even need to get Pearl to admit she liked Garnet. All she needed was to get Pearl alone with Garnet and they were bound to admit they liked one another! Right? That was Amethyst’s hope and plan at least. 

Amethyst looks towards the clock on the wall, Pearl should be getting home soon and as soon as she got home Amethyst would ambush her with questions over going to the party. The door flies open and Amethyst sits up a little hopeful that it’s Pearl. But instead it’s Garnet, Steven and Connie. Connie’s holding a sleeping bag under her arm and talking with Steven, Garnet’s walking behind them.

“Good afternoon Amethyst!” Connie chirps and waves at Amethyst. Amethyst smiles and waves back

“Sup, Connie. You spending the night?” the night. The answer should be fairly obvious considering the backpack and sleeping bag but she wants to make sure. When Steven and Connie first met Steven always told the girls when Connie was going to sleep over but now adays she just kind of came over whenever. Not that any of the girls minded, they all loved Connie. Pearl especially loved her since Connie was taking her fencing class and was, almost, as interested in fencing as Pearl was. Connie grins and nods.

“Yep! Steven and I want to watch the  _Under the Knife_  marathon!” Connie explained.

“They’re playing the entire season from the very start tonight!” Steven declared and took Connie’s hand in his. Garnet and Amethyst both noticed this and they both couldn’t help but smile. Connie and Steven were best friends, constantly spending time together and holding hands. They seemed inseparable. Connie and Steven then hurried up the stairs towards Steven’s room. “It’s starting soon! We’re gonna watch it in my room!” Steven yelled down the stairs.

“See you later Amethyst, Garnet!” Connie yelled waving to them. Garnet and Amethyst waved back and watched until they were in Steven’s room with the door closed. Garnet walked towards the fridge past the breakfast nook when Amethyst was sitting. She reached into the fridge pulling a bottle of water out and taking a quick drink. She put the bottle down next to her and turned towards Amethyst.

“Do you want to go to that party tonight?” she asked making Amethyst look up from the magazine she was skimming over.

“Huh? Oh… Nah not really.” Amethyst lied and quickly looked back to her magazine. She really did want to go, she wanted to check on her friend and see if she was feeling any better. But she needed Garnet and Pearl to go to this party together. She needed them to confess their attraction to each other so she could move on.

“Are you sure? I can watch Steven and Connie for the night.” Garnet pressed on. Sometimes Amethyst swore that Garnet could read her mind and know when she was lying. But if she kept lying and kept the act up maybe Garnet wouldn’t be able to tell.

“I’m positive. You go have fun, I’ll watch Over the Knife with Steven and Connie or whatever.” Amethyst said waving her hand dismissively. Garnet stared at her a moment as though trying to read her. Finally she shrugged and left the room heading off to her own room. Amethyst sighed with relief glad that Garnet wasn’t pushing it anymore. She went back to thinking and pretending like she was reading her magazine just waiting for Pearl to return home.

Not long after her conversation with Garnet the door opened again and Pearl came walking in. She dropped her purse on the coat rack next to the door and went straight for the kitchen. Amethyst looked up watching her walk towards the sink where exactly five dishes were sitting waiting to be cleaned.

“Oh look at this mess.” Pearl said quietly shaking her head. Amethyst closed her magazine and shoved it aside. Now was her chance, she just had to take it.

“Pearl, glad to see ya. Listen I want to talk to you about something.”


	3. Chapter 3

“No. I’m not going to that idiotic party.” Pearl said setting the dishes she was washing into the drying rack and turning to face Amethyst. Who was sitting at the breakfast nook. They were renting a house on the beach, it was a little expansive but with the three of them paying for it all together they made it work. It could also fit all three of them and Steven and his cat, for the price they were paying it was actually a pretty good deal. Amethyst groaned and kicked her legs back and forth.

“Come on Pearl!” she whined leaning her head on the nook. “You never go out and do anything fun! You’re always” she cleared her throat a moment before doing her impression of Pearl “Blah, blah. I’m so serious. All I ever do is work. Blah, blah. I can never have any fun. Blah, blah, blah!” Pearl frowned and crossed her arms over her chest, Amethyst may have sounded like her but she was completely off on how Pearl acted. Or at least that’s what Pearl thought.

“I sound nothing like that.” Pearl said indignantly. She put the rag in the sink and leaned against it. “I’m just not going because someone needs to be here to watch Steven and Connie."

“I’m going to be here. Don’t you trust me?” Amethyst argued pointing to herself. Pearl leaned against the counter and shook her head.

“It’s not that I don’t trust you. It’s just that I’m not sure you’re responsible enough to watch the kids. Why don’t you go to the party?” It was a tad unusual for Amethyst to not want to go to a party. Usually she was perfectly content to let Pearl stay home while she went out and partied.

“Because….” She tried to think up a lie but was unable to think of a believable one. “Because for once I want to spend time with Steven and Connie without you hovering over my shoulder.” Pearl didn’t look like she believed what Amethyst was saying.

“So you’re trying to send me off to a party for that?” she shook her head and turned away from Amethyst walking out of the kitchen. “You have yet to show me that you can handle watching the kids on your own, Amethyst.” She sat down on the couch crossing her legs and grabbing a book off the coffee table. Amethyst groaned and laid her head on the bar

“What do I have to do to show you I can take care of them? Save them from a freaking monster?”

“That’d be a good start.” Pearl replied under her breath, Amethyst heard her though and shot her a death glare. She grabbed one of the pillows Pearl kept on the bar stools for decorative purposes and threw it at Pearls head. Pearl leaned to the side dodging the pillow and having it hit the tv instead. She didn’t bother turning around to speak to Amethyst, she kept her face forward and in her book. “Amethyst. Even if I did believe you were capable of taking care of the kids on your own I still wouldn’t go to that party.”

“Why not?!” finally she slammed her book shut and spun around to glare at Amethyst, she was getting really annoyed with this.

“Because I refuse to go to some that party and that’s final!” just as she said this Garnet came out of her room. She was dressed in a pair of shorts, a black crop top with a red star and a blue star on it and her usual triangle shaped sunglasses. Amethyst and Pearl both turned to look at her, Amethyst let out a low whistle and said

“Nice booty shorts, Garnet.”

“I know.” Garnet replied simply as she walked towards the door, grabbing her keys off the counter on her way.

“Where are you going?” Pearl asked turning around in her seat fully to watch Garnet pass.

“To Cat and Topaz’s party.” Garnet said as she left out the front door. Amethyst’s smile grew and she began counting down from five off her fingers. When she reached one she pointed to Pearl who jumped up from her seat and ran after Garnet.

“Wait up, Garnet! I’m going too!” she called running out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

“I didn’t know Cat and Topaz lived here…..” Pearl commented stepping out of the car and gazing at the Victorian style two story house. Strobe lights were flashing from windows and you could see figures dancing inside. It seemed like something out of a movie.

“Yep.” Garnet replied walking up the stone pathway towards the house. Pearl followed behind her and looked around at the other teenagers that were outside the house. She made eye contact with one boy who was standing near the front door. He grinned at her and she frowned back at him instinctively grabbing Garnet’s arm and pulling herself closer to the taller girl. Garnet didn’t react to Pearl grabbing her, she was use to it by now. Reaching the door she opened it, the muffled music became clearer and the lights seemed to be brighter. She narrowed her eyes and adjusted her sunglasses. She walked in with Pearl clinging tighter to her, a few people turned to stare at them and Pearl heard someone let out a loud whistle. She turned towards the noise and glared at the group of guys that were standing there snickering amongst each other. Garnet kept walking either not noticing the boys or ignoring them, it was hard to tell with her.

It was when an extremely thin girl jumped in front of them that they stopped. She was skinny enough to look sickly but no one made mention of it because it would upset her and her girlfriend would get pissed. “Pearl! Garnet! You guys made it!” it was the first time, that they’d seen, since she got back from her “trip” that she actually sounded happy. Enthusiasm seemed to be bursting from her and she was bouncing as she stood there staring at them. Pearl took one of her arms off Garnet’s and stepped aside just a bit too look more casual while still keeping attached to Garnet.

“Well of course we did, Cat. It would be rude to pass up an invitation to this….” She looked around a moment taking in the sights of already drunk teenagers and the couple in the corners making out. “Party.” She said the last it with a hint of disgust in her voice. Cat was still bouncing a bit when she suddenly lunged forward hugging Garnet then turning and hugging Pearl. Pearl stiffened and grabbed Garnet’s arm again. She hated people touching her without her permission.

“Cat.” A taller girl with dark hair in two braids said walking up behind Cat. “You know Pearl doesn’t like being touched without her permission.” This girl had a more serious tone to her voice and seemed rather detached. Cat let go of Pearl and spun around to grab the other girls arm, she looked back to Pearl and offered a small smile.  
“Sorry, Pearl. I forgot.” She laughed a bit too. Pearl forced a small laugh and smile back. The girl that Cat was holding held her hand out for a hand shake from the two of them.

“It’s good to see you both, thanks for coming.” She said as Garnet took her hand and shook with Pearl following suit afterwards. “It’s just a nice house warming party or it was supposed to be.” She explained casting an accusing look towards Cat who smiled sheepishly and shrugging. For a split second the other smiled back

“Our pleasure, Topaz.” Garnet said nodding her head. The four of them got into a conversation over the house and their jobs all making sure to leave out any mention of Cat and Topaz’s “trip”.

“Topaz, let’s show them the garden.” Cat suggested with wide hopeful eyes cast towards her girlfriend. Topaz looked back and shook her head no.

“No, I’m sorry. It’s not ready to be shown yet.” Ever since Pearl and Garnet met her Topaz has always had a love for nature and gardening. She was even looking into opening her own landscaping business. Among the students there was a constant debate over which Topaz loved more gardening or Cat. If asked she never gave an answer just a stern glare or a punch if she was in a particularly bad mood. Cat began making a pouty face at her girlfriend, upset that she couldn’t show off her girlfriends handy work. Topaz looked back and gave another small lopsided smile. “But you know, I believe we need to check some of the plants out there. Make sure no one’s entered without my permission.” Cat tilted her head a bit not fully understanding until Topaz leaned down and whispered something in her ear. Cat’s face turned bright red like a Christmas light and she began tugging Topaz out of the room.

“Sorry guys! Got work to do!” Cat apologized quickly pulling at Topaz’s arm trying to get her out of there.

Topaz chuckled and waved bye over her shoulder. “Good to see you girls, see you later.” Pearl made a disgruntled noise and scowled after them.

“How rude. I could have helped them and they didn’t offer.” She said and Garnet let out a laugh, she held her fist up to her mouth to keep herself from laughing too much.

“Pearl I don’t believe they were going to be working with the plants.” Garnet said looking over to Pearl and pushing her glasses back up her face. Pearl was about to ask what when it dawned on her what Garnet meant, her face turned redder then Cat’s and she looked down to the ground.

“Oh.” She said simply, Garnet let out another laugh and looked around the room. There were only a few people in the room most with drinks or snacks in their hands trying to talk over the music while staying a comfortable distance away.

“What do you want to do?” Garnet asked, really she’d only gone to check on Topaz and Cat so now that they were gone she had no other reason to be there. 

Pearl muttered a small “I don’t know” back and shrugged. She was still staring at the ground making extra effort not to make eye contact with Garnet. Pearl really wasn’t one for parties and only wanted to go since Garnet was going. She didn’t even know what to do at parties like these. She’d seen the movies and shows of teens getting drunk, dancing like they were being paid for sex appeal and then of course they all ended in…. The thought made her face even hotter and redder. She really wished she hadn’t gone now.

“Why don’t we just talk?” Garnet finally suggested, Pearl dared to look up at her and nodded ok. They left the kitchen and found a quieter room where other teenagers were talking with a few in the corners making out. Pearl tried to ignore the one making out and focus on a conversation with Garnet.  
Pearl told Garnet about some of the things she was designing for her engineering classes. She spoke a bit about how the ballet classes she was teaching were going and then spoke a lot about how wonderfully the fencing classes she taught were going. Soon enough Pearl had managed to completely blank out everyone else in the room to just focus on her stories to Garnet. 

Garnet didn’t talk much but she never did and after Pearl began to talk about fencing she just didn’t stop. She told her how great a student Connie was and how hard Connie was working. She spoke of a few other students and how everyone seemed to be slowly getting the hang of it. Finally she had to stop talking because she was thirsty and out of breath. She laughed sheepishly and shrugged realizing how much she’d been talking and for how long. She chastised herself for talking so much and, in her mind, boring Garnet. “I’m going to get a drink….” Pearl said excusing herself. She left the room that had emptied out a considerable bit and made her way towards the kitchen. 

In the kitchen the snack table was nearly empty and there weren’t as many people around it or trying to get to it as before. She grabbed a red plastic cup and looked around for something to drink when she saw a pitcher of what appeared to be orange juice. She grabbed it filled her cup and without a second thought downed it quickly. It was only after that she thought something might be wrong, when the back of her throat began to sting. She coughed and nearly dropped her cup. She began to question what she’d just drunk was when suddenly she began to feel really light and giggly. It was good, whatever it was and she wanted another. She grabbed the pitcher and made herself another cup. 

She downed it and did this several more times not noticing the group of boys from before walking in. They all stopped when they heard her giggling to herself over nothing, looking they saw her stumble a bit when she tried to walk away. They all fell silent and gave each other knowing looks before one of them walked up to her.

“Hey, what do you think you’re doing?” he asked leaning on the counter next to her intentionally standing in front of her.

“Having a drink. What about you?” she replied giving him a flirty grin. He looked back to his friends who were all snickering amongst each other.

“Talking with a cute girl.” He said and Pearl put her cup down leaning a bit closer to him.

“Funny, cause here I am out of drinks and talking with a cute boy.” She felt more confident and flirty even, though if she was sober she wouldn’t be talking to this guy if her life depended on it. His shirt showed he was from Gamma Epsilon Chi. A fraternity boy and four out of the five fraternities on campus housed only jerks, Gamma Epsilon chi was known to house the worst too.  
“Hey, how about you join the guys and I and we’ll have a nice private party back at the house.” The boy said and his friends all began grinning more at hearing this mention. The idea didn’t fully process in Pearl’s mind and she giggled again.

“Sure.” She said the boy chuckled and gave his friends a look that all but said “See? Easy.” He put his arm around her shoulders and led her towards his friends. His friends all came up and began talking with Pearl trying to distract her from the fact that they were taking her away from the house. The boy with his hand on her shoulder slowly began to push her shirt sleeve down off her shoulder while another wrapped an arm around her waist. Nothing seemed to be fazing her, the conversation was lost on her and really she was just laughing at everything.

Pearl had been gone for a long time now, much longer than it should to get a drink. Garnet left the room and made her way towards the kitchen, very few people were in there and Pearl wasn’t one of them. She walked into the main room looking around when she saw it. The boys they’d seen when they’d walked in were leading Pearl towards the door away from the party. She wasn’t an idiot, she knew where those boys were from and heard the stories. She’d always swore if she got her hands on one of them they’d never touch another living being for as long as they lived. Well she was about to live up to that. She clenched her fists and began storming towards them, at first people wouldn’t get out of her way so she’d push them out of the way. Then they started to notice her and everyone backed off. By the time she gotten through the crowd and caught up with them they’d gotten outside. They still hadn’t noticed her when she reached out and grabbed one of them by the shirt, actually lifting him off the ground a bit. He wasn’t even one of the shorter ones, he was about five ten but that didn’t match with Garnet’s six three height.

“Hey!” he yelled and looked back angry at first until he saw who it was. His face changed from anger to fear. Everyone had heard stories of Garnet, mainly stories from before she met Rose, and knew what she could do. “G-guys!” the boy yelled in an effort to both warn his friends and get help from them. They all stopped and turned back to stare, all of them froze as they stared at Garnet holding the boy up by his shirt.

“Let her go. Now.” Garnet said and all of them began to move away from Pearl. The only one who didn’t move away was the one with his arm around Pearl’s shoulder.

“Aw come on, we’re just having some fun. In fact she wanted to go with us.” He said coolly, while the others all stared at him like he was insane. Pearl giggled and agreed. “See, she’s even agreeing.” He pointed out. Garnet let go of the other boy who ran off as quickly as he could. Garnet walked forward until she was right in front of the guy, he was about six feet exactly so she still looked down at him.

“She’s drunk, that’s not consent. Let. Her. Go.” Garnet commanded, even lowering her glasses just enough to show the glare she was giving the boy. The boy looked scared for a second but hid it again.

“Enough consent for her and I. If it makes you feel better you can join us.” The boy offered with a grin, Garnet grabbed Pearl and pulled her away from the guy. He opened his mouth to say something which was a very bad idea because as soon as he did Garnet punched him square in the jaw. He went down without a fight and laid on the ground holding his bleeding mouth which was now missing a tooth and cursing loudly. Pearl was still swaying and giggling not understanding what was going on, she did grab onto Garnet’s arm though and lean her head on it. Garnet was really about to lay into the boy when she looked up and saw a police car pull up. She looked to the others, pointed to him, then to Pearl and then made a fist getting the message she needed across real quick. They all nodded before grabbing their friend and making a mad run for it.

“Hey Garnet” Pearl said in a sing song voice as Garnet lead her back to the car. “Garnet, you’re really hot. Ya know that?” Garnet got Pearl into the passenger side of Garnet’s used red Sedan. She didn’t respond to her friends question as she closed the door and walked to the other side of the car. She got into the car, slammed the door shut and turned it on. “Garnet~” Pearl said in a singsong voice. “Guess what~” she kept going as Garnet began to drive away from the house and the police. She hoped she’d look casual and be able to get away without any problems from the police. “Garnet! Guess what!” Pearl repeated sounding more annoyed now. Garnet sighed and replied

“What.” Pearl giggled and leaned too far over in her seat towards Garnet. She giggled again and then whispered

“I looooove you.” Garnet sighed and rolled her eyes, she was drunk of course she’d start saying stuff like this. The rest of the ride home was purely Pearl giggling at nothing. By the time they finally reached the beach house Pearl had stopped giggling and passed out. Garnet carried her the rest of the way to the house. Amethyst was at the door waiting for them, she let out a low whistle when she saw Pearl passed out in Garnet’s arms.

“Man did I miss the party or what?” Amethyst asked keeping her voice down since Steven and Connie were asleep in front of the tv.  
“She got drunk.” Garnet replied also keeping her voice down. Amethyst began snickering and followed Garnet into Pearl’s room before closing the door and laughing all out.

“Oh my god! Are you serious? Did you get video?” she asked watching Garnet put Pearl into her bed and pull the sheets over the other girl.

“No.” Garnet turned away and left, the way she said no had ended Amethyst’s laughter very quickly. She wanted to question if something had happened but Garnet was already in her room with the door closed. Amethyst closed Pearl’s door behind her and sat down against it. She thought a moment and sighed.

“Three’s a crowd, three’s a crowd, three’s a crowd.” She kept repeating to herself until she found herself asleep against the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Another old story from my sideblog  
> shipinguniverse.tumblr.com  
> this one was actually a request thing. But it's also the first chapter to the Poly Gems side of the Game Over AU


End file.
